disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Clip
Clip, A.K.A. Experiment 177, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. She is designed to eat Uburnium, the most powerful and economical fuel source in the universe, and drive prices through the roof. Unfortunately for Jumba, in the language he was using, the word used for "Uburnium" was the same word used for "hair." Consequently, Clip eats hair and, if left unchecked, grows larger with all that she consumes. Her one true place is as a hairdresser at the Kokaua beauty salon. Clip is voiced by Tress MacNeille. Appearances ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Experiment 177 was the 177th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding, and ate most of Jumba's hair upon her creation. She was designed to consume Uburnium, a valuable fuel source, in order to cause an energy crisis. However, as Uburnium was a very similar word for "hair" in Jumba's native language, the result of the genetic experimentation was a hair-eater, and she immediately ate Jumba's hair. 177 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 177 was activated. Lilo and Stitch discovered 177 when she was eating people's hair from their scalps, and were able to capture her before Gantu could. Lilo then took 177, named Clip, back to the house. When Jumba saw Clip, he was displeased and explained that she was designed to consume Uburnium, an economical and valuable fuel source. However, Uburnium was the word for "hair" in Jumba's native language. Jumba explained how Clip ate all of his hair back when she was first created, leaving him nearly bald, which also explained why he was so grouchy. He then decided he would disassemble Clip as revenge, which Lilo convinced him not to do. The next day, Lilo attempted to deliver Clip to the beauty salon to facilitate its hair problem, but ran into Mertle and the hula girls before she and Stitch could do so. Mertle insulted Lilo's hairdo and gave her a bottle of shampoo "for taming wild and unruly hair." Angered by this, Lilo decided to punish Mertle by using Clip on her as a prank. Later, Lilo and Stitch stealthily sneaked inside Mertle's house and planted Clip under her pillow. However, Mertle was away that night, so Clip devoured the hair of one of her dolls instead, which tasted nasty. Gantu then ambushed Clip, but the latter escaped and ate Mrs. Edmonds' hair when she investigated the ruckus. After evading Gantu, Clip hitched a ride on a bus, eventually growing into a massive hairball from consuming so much hair. The next day, Lilo, Stitch and Jumba went over to Mertle's house to recapture Clip, but unintentionally ambushed Mrs. Edmonds. As they calmly sorted things out with her, Mrs. Edmonds didn't seem to care about her baldness and said she felt like the real her. She also added that a haircut doesn't make a person, but rather the person makes the haircut what it is. Then Jumba's afro unexpectedly grew back, much to his delight. Later, Gantu and a hairless squirrel fled from a humongous Clip. While trying to save Lilo and Jumba from Clip, Stitch got run over and had his butt shaved off. Gantu tried to outrun Clip, but tumbled down a hill and onto a stage where a luau took place. At the request of the folks, Gantu hula danced and seemed to enjoy himself. While Lilo, Stitch and Jumba searched for Clip, Jumba got split ends from maintaining his new hair. Lilo then suggested the shampoo that Mertle had given her earlier. This gave Lilo an idea on how to rehabilitate Clip, and deduced that the latter had struck the beauty salon next. Clip wreaked havoc at the salon, but she was tamed and returned to her normal size when Stitch doused her with special hair care products. Shortly after, Clip was found a one true place in the salon, where she gave people the haircut that captured "the real them." Jumba then decided to get his afro cut and told Clip to do her stuff. After she trimmed Jumba's afro, the latter was given back his normal three hairs, which was how he liked it. Clip reappeared in "Elastico" as one of the audience for Lilo's hula dance. Clip was one of the experiments in "Checkers" who joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. Leroy & Stitch Clip was seen early in the movie as Lilo was making her rounds with Scrump to make sure all the experiments were happy in the one true place they belonged. Later, the first 624 experiments, including Clip, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Clip participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by eating Leroys' fur, and thus embarrassing them. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha `Oe," which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Stitch! anime'' Clip made an appearance in a later episode of the Stitch! anime along with Shrink, Squeak, Nosox, and Retro. It is shown that Clip has the ability of flight, though this may have been misinterpreted as Clip dashing for hair in the original series. Gallery Trivia *It is unknown why Clip pursued Gantu while she was a giant hairball, considering the fact that Gantu had no hair on him. *Clip's pod color is white. *Clip is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 177 Primary function: Uburnium eater. From a language wrong, now eats hair and becomes bigger with every bite." Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Aliens Category:Creatures Category:Females Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Monsters